Driving safety is the primary consideration for a driver when driving and travelling on the road. The tire pressure is one of key factors of vehicle conditions, and has a critical influence on driving safety. A vehicle can run smoothly only with a normal tire pressure. An excessive or insufficient tire pressure may result in a punctured tire or a flat tire, which severely jeopardizes driving safety and even threatens the safety and wellbeing of passersby. Needless to say, monitoring a tire pressure for ensuring driving safety must be attended with great importance. A conventional method for measuring a tire pressure can only be performed for a still vehicle, and changes of the tire pressure for a driving vehicle cannot be detected in real-time. That is, a driver may not immediately learn about abnormalities in a tire during driving, and may not accordingly take appropriate actions in the event of the abnormalities.
To better and more conveniently detect a tire pressure, various tire pressure detection devices, which can be installed to a tire, have been developed by associated manufacturers to enable a driver to learn about the changes of the tire pressure in real-time. A built-in tire pressure detector is directly installed inside a tire, and features advantages of high detection accuracy, anti-theft and can be directly pumped. The Taiwan Patent Nos. I332559, M405977 and M419917 disclose such built-in tire pressure detector. The built-in tire pressure detector includes a detector body and a gas nozzle. The gas nozzle is penetrated and fastened onto an opening of a tire rim, and the detector body is fastened to the gas nozzle by a connecting member such as a screw, a screw bolt or a screw nut. Conditions of the tire are then wirelessly transmitted to a receiver installed on the vehicle, so as to enable a driver to monitor whether there are abnormal tire conditions.
Conventional tire pressure detectors are not unified by standardized specifications, and data formats adopted by different manufacturers are also different. Further, among different vehicle models correspondingly appropriate tire pressures may be different, so that tire pressure detectors have different settings to adapt different vehicle models. As a result, tire pressure detectors, manufactured by different manufacturers or suitable for different vehicle models, cannot be interchangeably used. Moreover, a built-in tire pressure detector is disposed in a high-pressure and high-rotational speed tire, which is an extremely harsh operating environment for electronic components of the built-in tire pressure detector. Therefore, conventional built-in tire pressure detectors request for a high level of air tightness for preventing damages caused by dust or moisture, and thus most market available built-in tire pressure detectors include sealed structure that cannot be disassembled. Since firmware settings of the electronic components in a sealed housing of such conventional built-in tire pressure detector cannot be updated to adapt to different vehicle models, applications of the conventional tire pressure detectors are quite limited. For a driver, when replacing an old vehicle with a new one, as an old tire pressure detector is inapplicable for the new vehicle, a new tire pressure detector at an additional expense for the new vehicle may be disturbing. For a manufacturer, when manufacturing a tire pressure detector, electronic components of the tire pressure detector need to be first written with firmware and then assembled with a housing. That is to say, several production lines need to be provided in order to manufacture tire pressure detectors corresponding to several vehicle models, such that production costs are increased. Further, since the housing of the tire pressure detector cannot be dissembled, the above production method may not in time make appropriate adjustments in response to drastic changes in market demands for tire pressure detectors, which may induce an inventory issue for the manufacturer.